Snappy
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Calista has brought her favorite uncle a Venus fly trap, and neither he nor Wormwood knows what to make of the plant.


Snappy

Summary: Calista has brought her favorite uncle a Venus fly trap, and neither he nor Wormwood knows what to make of the plant.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show…or a Venus Fly Trap…yet. Lol

A/N: Well, I've seen that a few others have incorporated Calista into their stories, and I like the kid so much that I decided to try. Granted, she won't be around too long in this story since my main focus is Snappy, but still… Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"Uncle Ceddy!"

Cedric turned with a minor squeak of surprise as he felt arms encircle around his waist. He sighed in relief when he realized it was only his young niece, who looked remarkably like him, and of her own free will. He smiled and placed one hand on her shoulder as she released him from the hug. "Calista, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Mummy and I are traveling, and I wanted to see you before we carried on with our travels. I brought you a surprise!" She grinned happily.

The sorcerer suddenly become rather wary. "Please tell me it isn't something you took without permission." Considering her recent experiences with said scenario, he had to be careful. It wasn't that he didn't trust the young girl, but he did feel a sense of moral responsibility for her, for whatever reason. Maybe it was because of her admiration of him.

"Of course not, Uncle Ceddy. Don't be silly." She giggled. "Wait just a moment. I need to get him." She quickly moved from the room.

Wormwood made a sound of dismay. " _Him_? What, did she bring you a poodle? A standoffish kitty cat? A…parrot?" He glared daggers at the door and nearly hissed. "She wouldn't _dare_."

"Wormy! Pipe down with all your squawking. I'm sure whatever Calista has in store for us is nothing to worry about."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Right. Because her last visit was also 'nothing to worry about.' Mm-hmm."

Calista reappeared with a large smile and what appeared to be a potted plant. She placed it on the table in front of both the sorcerer and his companion. "Ta-dah!"

"Um…" Cedric seemed baffled. "Thank you, Calista… What is it?"

She gasped softly. "You mean…you don't know? Why, Uncle Ceddy, this is a Venus fly trap! His name is Snappy." She gestured with grandeur toward the plant. "A carnivorous plant, he consumes various insects that may pass in his pathway."

Wormwood scoffed. "She sounds like she read that from an advertisement."

"I read it from an advertisement," she admitted with a grin as Wormwood smirked triumphantly. "I don't even know what 'carnivorous' means."

Cedric studied the plant with a sense of curiosity. "It means it eats meat…which rather frightens me in some ways. Plants eating things…instead of the other way around." He shuddered. "Nature is very strange sometimes, Calista."

She giggled. "I agree. Well, I must be leaving now. We have a long way to go." She hugged him once more, finally getting him to return it. "I'll see you at the start of the New Year. Bye, Uncle Ceddy!" She smiled and waved toward the perturbed raven. "Bye, Wormwood! Bye, Snappy!" She then happily shuffled out the door, pulling it closed behind her as she exited.

Both Cedric and Wormwood slowly turned to look at the plant, which still sat still. The little bulb-like top of the plant was oval-shaped and a smooth green color. The plant seemed to have something akin to a mouth with "teeth" sticking out. All in all, Snappy was quite a sight.

"She _is_ kidding, of course," Wormwood complained as he descended from his perch and landed next to the plant. "What on earth are we to do with this ridiculous thing?"

"Maybe he's hungry?" Cedric wondered as he brushed one finger against the mouth of the plant. He gasped when it slowly opened its mouth and simply stayed like that. "Um… Hmm." He retracted his hand and tapped his chin. "Plants are weird, Wormy."

"You don't say…"

Both were distracted by an annoying high-pitched buzz that began flying around their heads. Pretty soon, a fly zoomed past them and landed on Snappy, to the plant's apparent delight. Before the fly knew what happened, Snappy had closed his mouth around it.

"…Well, then," Cedric began with a clearing of his throat. "I think Snappy here has his own way of getting his nourishment. And hey, if he can take care of the pest problem around here, by all means."

"Mr. Cedric!" came a familiar call from the other side of the door.

"Speaking of pests," Wormwood muttered with a sigh. "Must she visit every single day, Cedric? Don't we have anything better to do?"

Cedric smiled and picked up his wand. "Magic lessons call, Wormy. Take care of Snappy, will you?" He walked toward his door.

Wormwood slid over toward the silent plant and stared it down. "Let's lay down some ground rules, _Snappy_. I'm the boss around here—not you and not that pesky princess. If you don't like it, there's an entire 'secret garden' outside you could inhabit instead. Any questions?"

Snappy didn't respond for a moment but soon seemed to lower his head, as if replying to the question.

"Excellent. Glad you see it my way." He turned toward the door as Cedric walked back inside with Sofia. He made a sound between a yelp and a squawk when he realized a feather from his wing had gotten caught in Snappy's mouth somehow. "Hey, let go, you ingrate!" He jerked back and fell onto the table.

"Wormy, are you all right?" Cedric asked in concern, helping his companion up.

The raven glared at the plant, which seemed to now be grinning at him. "Oh, that's it. This is war, you fly-munching dirt dweller."

Snappy only seemed to grin wider, as if challenging the bird: _Bring it on._

The end

(A/N: lol Don't ask me where this came from. I've always liked Venus fly traps, and I think they seem to have a personality, so yeah… Just completely random. Hope you enjoyed it. If I don't make it around in the next couple of days, Happy New Year! I DO plan to finish my last few stories within the next few weeks before I take a break for a while, so keep an eye out for the other stories. The next one should be "Fliegel Flight." :D Till next time/year! ~AquaTurquoise)


End file.
